falcondayzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mason Lockwood
The Story of Mason Lockwood Mason grew up with his little brother in the States (Colorado Springs), his family decided to move to Chernarus when he was 25, as his family moved to Chernarus Mason enlisted in the U.S. Army, Making him stay in the states. But Mason gets thrown out after just 21 days in Advanced Individual Training (AIT) Infantry School for starting multiple fights, lacking respect for his commanding officers and petty crime. Being thrown out he goes into depression living in a filthy apartment losing all contact with his family, he starts doing more serious crime and get into a money debt he cannot pay, which leaves him no choice but to pay or disappear from the states. He moves to his family in Chernarus, coming back to his family but after only being in Chernarus for a year he is met with the current events that we know as the apocalypse. The apocalypse supposedly killed his mother and father, his brother however survived. Surviving with his brother for 1 year and 2 months, his brother goes mad and begins to torture and kill innocent people, Mason trying to tell his brother to stop gets threatened by his own brother, with his brother obviously gone mad beyond repair, Mason gives his brother peace by relieving him of his destructive presence in this world... Broken and shattered he tries to do good in the mad world, but his anger for the world only growing stronger, his mind breaks when one day he was running with a random survivor he met a 16 year old kid, after being separated from him he hears a shout and crying, coming around the corner he hears a loud bang and he see the kid drop dead on the ground, with 3 guys standing over his body, 2 of them wearing clothing that the kid had, Mason shoots and kills the 3 men, numb to his very core Mason separated himself from all contact with anyone. 2 Months go by. When one day Mason was watching a truck pull up at a area with military tents, he for some reason decides to interact, talking with them they say they can give him a ride to something called Zion, at Zion he meets multiple people, but he refrains from interacting with people too much, but he becomes good friends with a man called Dean Thompson, Mason felt that he could trust this man and for some weird reason he had a gut feeling that this man would survive.. survive anything, Mason told Dean about his past and gave the young man advice about surviving in Chernarus, after a small encounter with some bad people Dean had saved Mason's life. A couple of days after the camp of Zion had moved, Mason watched a man spray down 5 people including Dean, hurting them badly, Mason puts 2 shotgun shells in the shooters chest and watches the body tumble down the hill, Dean was shot multiple times in the leg and stomach miraculously missing any vital organs, Mason as the only person around at the time helped him, saving Dean's life, afterwards helping the others who were not as badly hit.. That night he quietly disappears and goes into hiding telling nobody. Mason used his time alone poorly, thinking too much about his past, making his hatred for the world grow. One day when running low on food he makes his way down to a town by the coast, here he meets a man called Nick. After talking with Nick for 30 minutes he meets his friend Klim, they tell him about this army called Mankind Liberation Front (The Forsaken) Klim made it sound like an army of the people, an army here to help, but oh was that so wrong, doing his initiation one day they meet a man, this man seemed like another initiate to Mason, but once they got to a house near Prigordki. Nick, Klim and now joined by Byron slapped handcuffs on the man and began to torture the man, Mason with his burning anger to the world did not mind, and even joined in laughing at the man's screams of pain. The Forsaken Mason was now a full member of The Forsaken (A group within Mankind Liberation Front) Mason was now surviving off torturing and robbing innocent people. Burning with hatred for the world without remorse. Mason now gone mad like his brother. '' '''but there is nobody to give him peace from his destructive existence in this world. Mason was a member of The Forsaken for a long time, staying loyal for long enough to become Vice-President, but deserted and became wanted for treason and was to be shot on sight by any and all Forsaken members. The Regulators' Mason Lockwood escaped from The Mankind Liberation Front (The Forsaken and Graverobbers) with Emma Lu, Byron Ortega and Liam Bonney, Forming The Regulators they all fled to the North East part of South Zagoria. They Moved Several Places from the North East Airport to further inland near Dolina. Mason was the "Leader" of The Regulators, as they did not actually have a chain of command or anything, but the people looked to Mason for answers and guidelines. Mason eventually died in the town at the time located near their camp. Emma Lu Mason and Emma escaped The Forsaken and Society of Graverobbers together, and eventually they formed a relationship that was unbreakable, for Mason the only thing important in the world would be Emma. Category:Bandits Category:Characters Category:Members of the Forsaken Category:Members of the Regulators